Generally, vehicles include a source of propulsion that provides power to a driveline to drive one or more wheels (i.e. driven wheels) to move the vehicle. Vehicle performance in certain areas, such as acceleration, is impacted based on a temperature of the tires associated with the driven wheels. For example, during a maximum acceleration event, having driven tires that are at or below ambient temperature may reduce the performance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for on-vehicle warming of tires associated with one or more driven wheels of the vehicle to improve vehicle performance, such as during a maximum performance acceleration event. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.